


One Call away

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: “Cas, I really miss you. Ya know? Like, not just having you around. I also miss — I miss touching you. I miss your body, babe,” Dean mumbles into the phone, soft and bashful.“Oh. Well, I miss you too. But I think we could help each other with that. Is Sam around?”“What? You mean — over the phone? Do you, uh, do you get what we’re talking about here, Cas?”(This is technically a repost. But it's rewritten and 10 times better, imho)





	One Call away

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, this is a repost of one of my older fics. The content is the same, but it's also a lot better now.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [sharkfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish) for taking a look at this, dealing with my ridiculous mistakes and helping me make this less garbage-y. I love you

It was supposed to be a short hunt; kill the werewolf and head back to the bunker — at least that had been the plan. But it doesn’t seem to be working out that way, as Dean and his younger brother Sam have already been gone for six days and Cas is getting increasingly bored all alone in the bunker. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, and after several days of watching television and falling asleep on the couch, he decides it’s enough.

 

On the sixth evening he has to spend alone, Castiel decides to go to bed early. He’s in the middle of changing into his pajamas, already out of his shirt and pants, when he receives a call. The loud ringtone in the otherwise completely silent room startles him a little, but as soon as he sees Dean’s name in bright letters on the display, he starts smiling.

 

A feeling of happiness floods him when he grabs his phone. Cas loves talking to Dean — even if it’s just over the phone. He accepts the call and immediately starts the conversation with a quick and probably a little too excited, “Hello, Dean! How is the hunt going?”

 

“Hey, babe,” Dean answers gently. “It’s a little harder than we thought. There were four werewolves instead of just one- seems like we didn’t do our research as good as we should have. Two werewolves left and they are pretty pissed. It’ll probably take some more days until we’ll be able to come back home.”

 

Cas loves when the hunter refers to the bunker as their home. After Castiel fell and became human, he had a hard time accepting his new life — at least until Dean started to make sure he felt as good as possible in his situation. They got closer and closer, until their relationship finally transformed and they started to accept, and openly show, their feelings for each other. Feelings they have been suppressing for years. It didn’t really take them long to accustom to the new situation, mostly because their behavior towards each other didn’t really change- except for open displays of affection and the fact that Cas spends most of his nights in Dean’s bedroom now. Since the two of them had started dating, Cas’ feelings of not fitting in as a human have decreased as he slowly began to realize that his place is right next to Dean. 

 

“How long will it take you? I miss you a lot,” Cas sighs.

 

“Miss ya, too, angel. Guess it’ll be at least three more days until I can finally hold you again,” Dean says.

 

The need in his voice confuses Cas, but he gets distracted when he tries to pull his sock off his foot. He loses his balance, stumbles, and hits his knee on the bedframe. “Ouch, dammit!” 

 

“Cas, babe? What are you doing? Is everything okay?” Dean sounds alarmed, so Cas is quick to calm him.

 

“When you called, I was in the middle of changing into my pajamas. I just tried to get my sock off, lost my balance, and hit my knee,” Cas says sheepishly.

 

“So… you out of your clothes yet, angel?” Dean asks after clearing his throat. He sounds a little uncertain, as if he’s not quite sure if it’s okay to ask.

 

“Yes. I am currently just wearing my boxers. Well, to be accurate, they are yours,” Cas says, smiling to himself. “Anyways, how is Sam?”

 

“Damn, Cas. You can’t tell me stuff like that and then just continue talking about my brother,” Dean whines.

 

“What… Why not, Dean?” Cas says, frowning.

 

“Cas, I really miss you. Ya know? Like, not just having you around. I also miss — I miss touching you. I miss your body, babe,” Dean mumbles into the phone, soft and bashful. 

 

“Oh. Well, I miss you too. But I think we could help each other with that. Is Sam around?” 

 

“What? You mean — over the phone? Do you, uh, do you get what we’re talking about here, Cas?”

 

Cas just rolls his eyes, sighs audibly, and sits down on the bed. “Do I really need to rephrase my question? Are you currently in a room with your brother, Dean?”

 

“No. Sam’s in our motel room and I was about to grab a drink in this bar near the motel. But as soon as I got in the car, I lost all my motivation to be around people. And then — it really hit me how much I miss you, so I decided to call you.”

 

“I miss you too, Dean. You wouldn’t believe how much, to be honest.” With his next words, Cas’ gentle voice turns more determined: “So now that you know what I am wearing, what about you Dean?”

 

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean still sounds unsure, even a little shy- as if he’s ashamed about even proposing the idea of phone sex to a former angel. 

 

“Dean, I love you and you know that I enjoy being intimate with you. Please stop acting as if I might be disgusted by this idea. I’m actually pretty excited about it, because I have been missing you in that regard, too. So, would you please just go with it and put your phone on speaker to have your hands free?”

 

“Okay, wait a minute. Um, alright. I’m just wearing my favorite jeans and one of those black henleys you told me you like on me. And my boots. It’s rather warm here, so… yeah, that’s it. You actually just in my boxer shorts or did you just say that to torture me, babe?”

 

“I would never lie to you about such an important topic,” Cas teases and he immediately hears Dean’s low chuckle in response. “It’s a shame that I’m not with you right now, Dean. I would just have you climb from the passenger seat in my lap. Although, having you splayed out on the backseats would be nice, too. Why have we never had sex in the Impala, anyways?” 

 

“I honestly have no explanation. I sure thought about it a lot,” Dean says. 

 

“I have, too. Especially over the last six days. I really miss feeling you beneath me, writhing and moaning. Feeling you hard against me.”

 

“Oh fuck, I love when you pin me down, babe. Damn, just imagining that gets me all worked up,” Dean groans through the phone.

 

“Dean, I want you to lay down on the backseats and imagine me being with you,” Cas orders, knowing how much Dean loves when he gets bossy and manhandles him when they are being intimate. “I’m getting out of your boxers now. How about you take off your pants and underwear as well?”

 

He hears some rustling and shifting until Dean tells him that he did what he was asked to do.

 

“What would you do, if I were with you right now, Dean?” Cas asks, his voice low and breathy.

 

“Shit, if you were here, I’d probably just — suck you off first. You know I love doing… that.” Dean clears his throat and Cas immediately senses his discomfort. It is actually kind of amusing- Dean being shy and uncertain over the phone whereas he usually doesn’t have problems with dirty talk in person. He normally loses himself in Cas’ touches, which leads to him being really vocal during sex, not only because he knows that Castiel loves that, but because he’s just too overwhelmed with feelings to suppress his beautiful noises.

 

“What do you love? You know how much I enjoy listening to you talking to me when you are turned on. Please don’t deny me this pleasure. There is nothing, that turns me on more — don’t restrain yourself,” Cas says.

 

Dean hesitates, but it doesn’t take him long to go on. “Fuck, I love the feel of your thick cock in my mouth, stretching my lips. Every single time I give you a blowjob — it’s too much and not enough at the same time. But the best thing about it isn’t just feeling your dick on my tongue, it’s tasting you and being able to watch desire and pleasure wash over your face.” With every world his voice seems to get even rougher. “Shit, I love watching you take your pleasure from me.”

 

“Mhhmm, I love the feeling of your mouth around me, you know that. Fuck, I miss you so much!” Cas murmurs, letting his hands wander over his stomach, his hipbones, lightly grazing his rock-hard dick through his underwear as he walks out of his room.

 

Dean gasps audibly at Cas’ curse, loving how he loses all his manners when he’s turned on. “Cas, what are you doing right now? You touching yourself yet?”

 

“Yes, I can’t hold back anymore,” Cas moans. “I’ve decided to not stay in my own room for this. I’m on your bed, completely naked now, enjoying the fact that it smells like you in here. I hope you don’t mind?” 

 

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me. Cas, go slow. Tell me what you’re doing to yourself- tell me what you’d be doin’ if you were here in the Impala with me. C’mon, please.”

 

Cas smiles a little at how breathless and desperate Dean sounds, proud to be able to affect him like that. He grabs his cock in a loose fist and starts stroking while thinking about what to do to Dean. 

 

“I’d settle between your legs and kiss you, first of all. Slow and deep, just how you like it. Pinch your nipples, slide my hands down your sides, I couldn’t resist grabbing your gorgeous ass. Fuck, how much I love your ass. I’d spread your cheeks, let my fingers graze your hole.” He’s interrupted by a loud, shameless moan from Dean. He can just imagine how Dean must look like, right now—writhing on the backseats, dick leaking and flushed red. “I want you to finger yourself. Can you do that for me, Dean? Do you have some lube around?” 

 

“Fuck, yeah. Shit, need you so bad right now, Cas.” It’s a sigh, and then all Castiel hears is Dean shuffling around the car. He seems to settle back on the seats, and the next thing Cas hears is the familiar clicking noise of a bottle of lube. Dean’s breathing gets louder now, and Cas’ dick jumps in his tightening grip just thinking about Dean touching himself like this, just for him.

 

“Shit, feels so good. I’ve been doing this to myself in the shower over the last few days, imagining it was you touching me. God, I miss you. I miss feeling you.” His breath hitches and Cas has to take a few deep breaths, squeezing the base of his cock. The mental image of Dean, wet and desperate in the shower, fucking himself on his fingers and moaning his name, almost has him coming all over himself already. 

 

“Already got… two fingers in. Mmmm, fuck Cas. Three,” Dean’s panting and moaning, sounding absolutely crazed. “God, I wish you were here — I wish it was you fucking me right now.”

 

Cas works his fist up and down his cock, twisting it a little, like Dean usually does when he’s jerking him off. Listening to Dean, he can’t help but buck his hips up into his grip, moaning loud.

 

“I miss your tight ass, Dean. Ah, so good! You’re always so good, fuck, so tight and hot for me,” Cas groans, tightening his fist on his dick, speeding up his movements.

 

“I’m fucking myself on my fingers- wish it was your beautiful cock. Shit, I’m so hard for you, so close, Cas.” Dean’s breathing gets ragged and uneven. “Oh fuck.”

 

“Me too. Fuck, Dean. I’m gonna fuck you so good when you get back here, I promise. I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Cas says. “Dean, I want you to come for me. I need to hear you.”

 

Their moans mix up over the phone to the point where Cas is unable to tell which sounds belong to who, but it doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters to him at this particular moment is the image of Dean fucking himself on his fingers, jerking his wet, leaking cock, and coming all over himself, thinking about Cas while doing so.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna—Cas, aahh. I’m gonna come.” Dean’s moans soon turn into loud breathing while he recovers from his orgasm. 

 

Cas is still jerking himself, fantasizing about the way Dean must look right now; fucked out, sweaty, heaving chest, a blissed-out look on his face.

 

“Shit, Dean, you’re so good for me. I can’t—I’m going to come… all over your sheets. Fuck, Dean,” Cas groans, coming in thick, white ropes, covering his stomach and hitting Dean’s sheets. He doesn’t stop moving his hand, squeezing out every last drop while trying to catch his breath.

 

“Cas? You okay?” Dean’s breath is still unsteady.

 

“I would even say that I’m amazing, Dean. That was incredible,” Cas grins, looking at the mess he made.

 

“Well, as amazing as it can be without actually touching each other. Shit, I’m covered in come. How am I supposed to get back into the motel room and in the shower without Sam noticing anything?”

 

“That’s not my problem. You were the one calling me, so you have to deal with the consequences.” Cas can’t contain his laughter, though, imagining Dean sneaking into the shower to clean himself.

 

“Jerk,” Dean mumbles gently.

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

“I love you, Cas. I can’t wait to see you. I should get going, though. It’s getting gross over here,” Dean says. “But don’t forget about the promise you made earlier- I’ll probably jump you as soon as I enter the bunker. Be ready.” 

"Oh believe me, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to talk to you :)


End file.
